


Fine By Me (if you never leave) [Podfic]

by aethel



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 06:44:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2956244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethel/pseuds/aethel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of "Fine By Me (if you never leave)" by harriet_vane</p><p>   <i>“Did you just lie to your mum and tell her that Liam is your boyfriend?” Zayn asked.</i></p><p>  <i>    “No,” Louis said. “I lied to her ages ago and then I forgot. And now she wants to meet him. Meet him again, I mean, this time as my boyfriend.”</i></p><p>  <i>    Zayn was clearly trying not to laugh. “Does Liam know he’s your boyfriend?”</i> </p><p>  <i>    “No,” said Louis crossly. “Of course he doesn’t.”</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Fine By Me (if you never leave) [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jenepod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenepod/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fine By Me (if you never leave)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1780759) by [harriet_vane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/harriet_vane/pseuds/harriet_vane). 



cover art by aethel

| 

## Downloads

  * [MP3 from MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/a2wbm1e3zv3ewt4/fine_by_me_itpe_gift_from_aethel_to_jenepel.zip)
  * [M4B from MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/pm4ehd31qfubzhx/Fine+By+Me+podfic.m4b%22)
  * [MP3 & M4B from the Audiofic Archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/fine-by-me-if-you-never-leave)
  * **Size:** 27 MB | **Duration:** 29 minutes



## Image Source

  * [icon textures](http://missesglass.deviantart.com/art/30-Icon-textures-2007-469375146) by missesglass

  
---|---


End file.
